


Seriously, Jeans?!?! [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean....what is Clint SUPPOSED to do when Coulson shows up wearing jeans. I mean, really.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, Jeans?!?! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seriously, Jeans?!?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146018) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



This podfic is avalible in both audiobook format and Standard MP3, I recomend the Audiobook.

 

Hosted Links (Thank you Paraka) Right click and select Save As

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/SeriouslyJeans.m4b)

[MP3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/SeriouslyJeans.mp3)

 

 

Google Links

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZWDhUbTh2YWl4RDQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZM0lrejM1dTZjdE0/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

If you enjoy this fic please check out my other podfics and leave feedback.


End file.
